madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn of the Madness Trilogy
Dawn of the Madness is a Madness Combat tribute series created by Littleluckylink and based on George Romero's zombie films. There are three installments, and a teaser for a fourth installment, each released on Madness Day. The final episode was supposed to be released Madness Day 2012, but he had to delay the final episode because there was no way he could complete it in time. The final episode is yet to come out. 'Characters' Nick Nick is a survivor whom lost his wife and son during the start of the apocalypse. He discovered on the news that there was an island that was reported safe. Nick made his way to the docks taking other survivors with him. Having made it to the island, he found out it was overrun. Nick found a flare gun and used to signal for help. He was rescued by a ship along with other survivors. Marciel, the ship captain was bitten and infected unbeknownst to the group. During the voyage, Marciel bit Nick. Later on in the trilogy, he ends up in Canada with the other survivors. He manages to reach Conner's bunker where the cure was. However, when he saw that there was only one survivor aside from himself left, he considered everything he had been through and allowed himself to go to the brink of being infected forever and injected Karly with the cure instead so she could instead survive. (42 kills) Dean Dean was the first survivor shown in the trilogy. Not much is known about him except he apparently was a friend of Nick. Nick teared up when he had to kill Dean after he turned into a zombie. (3 kills) Justin Justin was a survivor who joined Nick to get to the island. During the boat ride, he fell off and was killed by an infected which overpowered Rostello. He reappears in Day of the Madness as a leg-less zombie whom kills LJ. (9 kills) Karlie She makes her first appears in Dawn of the Madness as she crashed her car in the Shi-Tie mart. Saved by Nick and Justin, she joins them to go to the island. After trying to leave the infested island, she and other survivors where saved by the sailor. She shoots the infected sailor after he bites Nick. Eventually, the ship crashes into a Canadian dock. After the group exits the ship, they meet a scientist assistant called Connor. Karlie gets bitten by a zombified Malcolm and becomes infected. After vomiting blood and passing out, a zombified Nick injects the cure into her. After waking up, she spots the zombified Nick, lying down. Karlie promptly picks up a gun and puts it against Nick's head, possibly shooting him. She has apparent feelings for Nick. Her fate was at first unknown, but it was eventually confirmed that she's alive in DOTM: Overtime. She appears to like shotguns a lot, as she was armed with a Mossberg 500 and SPAS-12. (17 kills, if Nick was shot by her) Rostello Rostello was a owner of the hot dog shop. He was found by Karly who crashed her car. After helping his friends getting to the boat he tried to help Justin when he was in the water. When they got to the island they were in danger. After being attacked by zombies he had been infected by a scratch so they split up to search the base for survivors. He ended up getting shot to death by Captain Rhodes while entering a room. He reappears as a zombie, and is seen putting mustard on a heart in one of the scenes. He also makes a cameo in Dusk of the Madness where he hides behind a counter holding a chicken drumstick up in defense after one of his customers were killed. (9 kills) Captain Rhodes Rhodes was a Captain on the island. He shot and killed Rostello, believing he was a zombie. After Nick and Karly found out what just happened, they grabbed some of his guns and left him. He ran after them and apologized that he killed Rostello. Seeing a zombie in army gear, he fired his gun at it, but the bullet ricocheted from its helmet, making the zombie fire its gun. The resulting noise attracts a whole mob. Nick and Karly run into the cafeteria and barricade it, leaving Rhodes to a agonizing death due to the fact he was hit when the zombie fired its gun. Several zombies grab is lower body and rip his body apart, killing him. As he is mutilated, he flips off the zombies (making a reference to a zombie movie where a captain, coincidentally also named Rhodes is torn in half, then flips off the zombies). Rostello is then seen eating his heart with mustard on the side. (1 kill, Rostello) Veronica Veronica appears when Nick got stuck in one of her zombie traps. She joined them to escape the island. After getting on a boat and sailing to Canada. She was held captive by the bikers. After being saved by Connor and running to the labs she was killed by one of the bikers with a hunting rifle and as seen in the DOTM: Overtime trailer there were clues that she was later eaten by zombies. (8 kills) LJ LJ appears in a hut with Malcolm after being found by Veronica and Karly. Joining them to escape, Nick shot a flare up for rescue, but LJ got killed by the zombified Justin. He had a crush on Veronica. His name is a reference to a character from the film, Resident Evil: Apocalypse, as is his attire, weaponry and facial hairstyle. (4 kills) Malcolm Malcolm first appears in a hut with LJ in Day of the Madness, after getting on a boat with the others heading to Canada. Moments after arriving, his hunger got the better of him so he smashes a window of a nearby bakery causing an alarm go off. He was attacked by a zombie and was turned, during his very short time as a zombie he attacked and bit Karly before being killed. (5 kills) Curtis Curtis was a security guard working in the island. Joining Nick and t he others to escape, unfortunately he tripped over and got injured by a zombie. In the end he killed himself. Curtis seems to be based on CJ from the Dawn of the Dead remake.(5 kills, including himself) Connor Connor was a scientist assistant who worked in Canada who helped Nick and the others to cure Nick only to betray them with a group of heavily armed bikers. But he killed one of the bikers then continued helping the others to get a cure. Just before he could enter the bunker, a zombie grabbed him. He flipped it off, then supposedly got killed. But, as seen in the DOTM: Overtime trailer, the same zombie who attacked him had its eyes ripped off, giving a hint that Connor is still alive. He is shown to be a creative person, killing zombies in different ways, including with pies, a water pistol filled with acid, his own broken glasses and a seat. Marciel Marciel was an infected sailor that appeared in Day of the Madness. He helped Nick, Karly, Veronica, and Malcolm off the island. The film ended showing his bleeding bite mark. In the beginning of Dusk of the Madness, Marciel apparently reanimated in his cabin, and when Nick tried to take him out, it backfired and Nick was infected. Before he could kill Nick, he was taken outby Karly. (0 kills) The Bikers The bikers appeared in Canada, killing zombies. They stalked Nick and his group and they held Veronica as a hostage and forced the group to give them all their weapons and money. After they gave some money to Connor, one of them told him to kill the remaining group. Connor killed one of the bikers and ran to the lab, but the leader of the bikers killed Veronica as she tried to escape. One of the bikers is shown in DOTM:Overtime killing a zombie. Trivia *If you watch 'Dusk of the Madness' on Newgrounds, look in the description and it will say "THE SUN HAS STILL NOT SET.... BUT IT WILL ON SEPTEMBER 22, 2012." This hints that there will be a fourth installment that would of come out on Madness Day 2012, titled: DOTM: Overtime. However it has not been released on said date, instead a trailer for it has been released in it's place. * If you see the DOTM: Overtime trailer, you will see an character who looks like Karlie firing a Derringer(that she found where the cure was) at two zombies,killing one of them. Then she stabs the remaining zombie with an saw, and cuts his head with it, in a board cutting style. This could mean that Karlie is still alive. * There are, in Dusk of the Madness, some Posters that say something about an UCV-P2D chemical which is, as the posters say, extremely contagious and dangerous. In DOTM: Overtime's trailer, it is revealed that scientists injected the UCV-P2D chemical into an male specimen called Lee Sanders, causing him to bleed from his mouth. Then, the virus got effect in him, causing him to jump off on a scientist, biting him. * Surprisingly, in the DOTM: Overtime trailer, the male specimen called Lee Sanders, when his skin changes color and his hand rises, a device about his medical condition shows 0. After that he jumps off on a scientist and bites him rapidly. This possibly could mean that the UCV-P2D virus was meant to boost an person's genetics, but unfortunately, failing, causing the apocalypse. The device most likely said 0 because he bled blood from his mouth, counting that as death from blood loss. Category:Madness Combat Tributes